


A La Carte

by Macx



Series: Denuo [8]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Paranormal, Plot What Plot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra is hungry and dinner is decked out quite deliciously in bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A La Carte

 

Ezra’s eyes roamed over the naked form in bed beside him, taking in the smooth, lightly tanned skin, the lithe, muscular form, the teasingly low blanket that barely hugged the slender hips. The curve of the lower cheeks was hidden underneath the cover, but it wouldn’t need much to reveal them to his hungry gaze.  
But he didn’t touch with his hands. Yet. He let his eyes do the touching instead. Just look at the man he loved as he lay motionlessly on his stomach, one arm flung out, the other cushioning his head. The blond strands of hair were tousled, in complete disarray, and Ezra smiled. He had run his hands through that silky hair last night; repeatedly. Just wanting to feel the sensation between his fingers as a talented mouth slanted over his lips, kissing him senseless. And again when that mouth had gone lower, licked and kissed and bit its way to the straining hardness that had begged for release.  
It had just been the beginning of a passionate night. Now, in the early morning hours, Ezra lay awake beside his lover, content in his sleeping presence, content to watch and reflect.  
Chris moved sleepily and rolled around. He was now with his back to Ezra and the blanket had traveled further down, giving the vampire a clear and complete view of his lover’s back. One hand strayed to the creamy skin, curious fingertips skimming over the lower back to the tempting cheeks. Chris moved again, sighing softly. Ezra grinned all of a sudden and leaned forward, gently biting into the hip closest to him.  
Chris made a noise of protest and rolled onto his back, his eyes opening a crack. “Ez?”  
Ezra gave him a mischievous grin. “Yes?”  
His lover yawned. “Whatcha doing?”  
“Taking a bite out of you, lover.”  
That got a wide-eyed look. “What?”  
Ezra chuckled. “Because you are a very delicious treat.”  
One sandy eyebrow rose. “Delicious? Treat?”  
The vampire leaned over his now very much awake partner, smiling widely. “Delectable,” he breathed. “Can’t get enough.”  
Chris answered the soft kiss Ezra bestowed on his lips, deepening it, threading his fingers into the chestnut hair and holding him close. The kiss was slow and hot, but the softness soon made way for a small war of dominance, as each plundered the other’s mouth, wanting, needing, demanding more. Ezra pulled away, breathing hard, looking into the sparkling, hazel eyes, grinning. Then he attacked the slender column of Chris’s throat, eliciting a sharp gasp as he gently teethed one of his lover’s special spots. Chris’s hands ran over his sides and back as Ezra worked his way down south. He stopped at the little nubs on the hard planes of Larabee’s chest.  
“Doesn’t look right yet,” he murmured, his mouth latching on to the left one, laving attention on it.  
Chris gave another yell as the hard nipple was gently bitten. “Ezra!” he panted.  
“I had to taste another part of you, lover,” the vampire rumbled. “Compare the taste.”  
Chris wanted to say something, but Ezra’s mouth and teeth around the second nipple cut him off. Chris arched into the wet warmth, trying to get nearer. Holding on to the bucking hips, Ezra trailed further down, giving some attention to the tasteful belly button. Chris sucked in his stomach, squirming, trying to get that sensitive area out of Ezra’s reach. No chance.  
Finally he arrived at the prize.  
Hazel eyes met green ones as Ezra licked along the hard column, suckling at the crown, his eyes never leaving Chris’s.  
“Has no one… ahhhh… every told you… that it’s not nice to… ah, hell!.. play with your food,” Chris gasped, throwing his head back as his hips arched off the back.  
Ezra chuckled around the treasure between his lips, then released Chris, running his mouth around the head. “I’m not nice,” he purred, nipping briefly. “Not nice at all.” Another nip.  
Chris made a soft, keening noise as Ezra continued his torture. The vampire felt his tense, his leg muscle quivering, and he stopped what he was doing, drawing a groan of protest from his lover.  
“Patience,” he murmured as he crawled up the trembling body. “Patience.”  
He kissed Chris again, sucking aggressively at the questing tongue, raising the heat several notches.  
“Are you through with the appetizer?” Chris murmured hoarsely as they separated.  
“Mmmhh… just about….”  
“I heard the main course is…. more than delicious….”  
Ezra smiled seductively at the flushed features below him. “Really? Had a menu in this restaurant before?” He dove to the sensitive spot at Chris’s neck and tongued it, drawing another yelp. Chris’s hips bucked.  
“Yes,” he hissed. “Gawd, Ezra….”  
The vampire grinned. “I think I’ve stoked the fire to bring on the main course,” he decided, voice husky.  
Chris swallowed reflexively. Standish kissed his way down to the hip he had bitten earlier, soothing the faint mark, and Chris rolled onto is side, drawing up one leg. Ezra grabbed the lube from last night. His lover arched into the touch as he slipped two fingers inside him. They had been together so often and Chris was more than ready and relaxed, that Ezra didn’t need to do much. He ran a hand over the drawn up thigh, then supported it as he slipped inside, eliciting a sharp moan. Ezra closed his eyes, reveling in the tight feeling.  
“Move,” Chris managed between gritted teeth.  
He leaned to kiss the other man, Chris hungrily demanding more. “Impatient,” the vampire rumbled.  
“Screw impatient….” Larabee said roughly.  
“Screw you,” Ezra murmured.  
“Yes….” came the hiss.  
“I can’t deny you,” Ezra answered, starting to move.  
He tried to draw it out, going slow and deep, then sped up again, only to slow down once more. Chris reacted to each change of pace, his hands clawing into the bedspread. Ezra interlaced one hand with his lover’s, feeling the bruising grip on it.  Finally he wasn’t able to keep it any longer. Ezra ended it in a fury of movement and his harsh gasp almost coincided with Chris muffled groan as he reached completion as well.  
Both men just lay together, breathing hard. Ezra had his arms wrapped around the panting form of his lover. He was still buried inside and the vampire was not very much inclined to move right now. After a while he had to adjust his position and Chris gave a sigh of loss as they separated. He turned and Ezra wrapped his arms around him. He used the corner of the blanket to clean up the worst of the mess.  
“Love you,” Ezra murmured as he pulled Chris closer to him.  
“Mmmhh… love you,” Chris whispered, placing a kiss against the smooth skin of the vampire’s chest.  
“And I love dessert,” Ezra sighed as they cuddled together.  
Ezra tilted his head so one hazel eyes was looking up at his lover. “You are insatiable, Ezra Standish.”  
He chuckled and ran his fingers through the still tangled hair. “This is dessert, lover.”  
“Nice,” Chris sighed. “Like it.”  
So do I, Ezra thought. Always enjoyed it. Just being together.  
They drifted off into a light doze after a while.

When Ezra woke, he was surprised to find that he was alone in bed. Had he really drifted off in such a deep sleep that he hadn’t heard Chris leave? Apparently. He looked around the bedroom, then smiled as he heard the shower. It turned off just a minute later and the vampire leaned back to wait. He wasn’t disappointed as his lover walked into the room, a towel wrapped around his lean hips.  
“Hello, sleepy head,” Chris teased as he walked over and sat down on the mattress to get a kiss.  
“You looked so cute. Didn’t want to wake you.”  
“Cute?” Ezra sputtered.  
Chris grinned widely. “Yep.”  
“I’m not cute,” Ezra growled.  
“Oh, you are, my lover,” Larabee murmured and let his tongue lick over Ezra’s lips. “Very.”  
Ezra grabbed and flipped him onto the bed. Sitting on his thighs, he gave the blond a predatory grin.  
“Cute,” he growled, placing his hands left and right of the damp head.  
Chris started to laugh. “Yeah.”  
“I’ve been called a lot of things, but never cute.”  
“Then it’s about time.”  
Chris wrapped a hand around the vampire’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him. The moment he relaxed his stance, Chris flipped them around to lay on him.  
“Cute and mine,” he purred. “All mine.”  
“All yours,” Ezra whispered, savoring the close proximity of the freshly showered man. “So, what were your plans for this weekend?” he asked.  
“Aside from not leaving this bed for a long, long time?” Chris murmured, nuzzling his neck.  
“Ah-hmmm, yes,” Ezra sighed.  
“Well, I thought about it and always got stuck on making long, slow love to you….”  
“Sounds good,” the vampire moaned as Chris’s fingers played with a nipple.  
“I thought you’d like it.”


End file.
